R.i.p sprout 2005 - 2017 (goodbye to sprout and hello to unviversal kids)
The sad story all starts back in 2016, when I had just downloaded the sprout app. I loved this app. However, one day, in 2018, my iPad got a problem. However, on my 2019th birthday, I got rid of my iPad and got a new one. I got my sprout app back, but it was no longer called, “the sprout app.” Instead, it was called, “the universal kids app.” It was still the same, the only difference was the name. Crystal (my OC): Rest In Peace, sprout. I loved watching lazy town and other shows when I was 6 before you shut down, I will never forget you. I miss 2014. *walks away from sprout‘s grave* universal kids: *evil laugh* crystal: huh?! What the bwah was that?! Unversal kids: me! crystal: universal kids?! Is that you?! universal kids: yes, it’s me! crystal: you monster! You’re the one who murdered sprout! universal kids: exactly! I got rid of him to make room for evil! And now you shall support me forever! crystal: what?! You gotta be talking crazy talk! universal kids: *does hypnotic eyes* look into my eyes... crystal: you want me to stare at your eyes for no reason?! Um...ok...*stares deep into universal kids’s eyes* universal kids: *sways head back and forth* keep watching... crystal: *sways head back and forth to keep watching universal kids‘s eyes* Universal kids: stare deeper... crystal: *stares deeper* universal kids: sleep.. crystal: *falls asleep* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz universal kids: now, hear my commands..you will download universal kids on your phone...you will get the Ollie and moon show stickers for texting and FaceTime...you will vist the universal kids website and do 7 or more different things at least once a day...you will start watching videos for supporting universal kids...you will stop watching videos that are called “r.i.p sprout 2005 - 2017” or anything like that...and you will NEVER snap out of this trance unless sprout comes back... crystal: I will download universal kids on my phone...I will get the Ollie and moon show stickers for texting and FaceTime...I will visit the universal kids website and do 7 or more different things at least once a day...I will start watching videos for supporting universal kids...I will stop watching videos called “r.i.p sprout 2005 - 2017“ or anything like that...and I will NEVER snap out of this trance unless sprout comes back... universal kids: perfect! Now, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up, and do all these things. crystal: ok... universal kids: *snaps fingers* crystal: *wakes up* bye, universal kids! universal kids: bye, crystal: *evil laugh* crystal: *goes home* *downloads universal kids and the Ollie and moon show stickers for texting and facetime* *vists the universal kids website on laptop* *plays ruff ruff, tweet, and Dave super slide* *plays kapowave through* *plays jugo cow nina* *plays mini missons* *plays job site dash* *plays terrific team mash-up* *plays agent Hal animal detective* *goes to youtube* *deletes videos of r.i.p sprout from favorites list* *adds videos that support universal kids to favorites list* hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you want a part 2!